xuantong_dragon_timelinefandomcom-20200214-history
Chinese Empire
The Chinese Empire, officially the Empire of the Great Qing, is the foremost superpower in the 21st century. At 12,900,000 kilometers, the Chinese Empire is the second largest country in the world, behind Russia; it is also the most populous state with 1.686 billion people according to 2017 estimates. Governed by the Emperor of China and his Dragon Party, the Chinese Empire g overns 30 provinces alongside many municipalities. While ethnically diverse with ethnicities from across Asia and Europe, the majority population is Han Chinese. The Chinese Empire was formed in the closing years of WWII when Puyi won the Chinese Civil War and reclaimed the Mandate of Heavan for the Qing Dynasty. Afterwards, with a strong industrial base built up during the war, Puyi, now known as Xuantong, would proceeds to subjugate both the Rattanokisin (Siamese) and Japanese, alongside their puppets. With the Chinese state reestablished, the Qing would aid the allies decisively in the war. They would send their (ironically German-designed) mechanized infantry and tanks through Soviet territory in a surprise attack that ultimately changed the tide of the Eastern Front. Following the peace conference in which the other great powers recognized protectorate status of the Chinese acquisitions, China entered the Cold War as one of its most influential players. Being the 3rd largest economy post war (after the United States and Soviet Union), China was the subject of major foreign investment as the USSR and US vied for regional influence. Throughout the Cold War, China began a massive process of industrialization, raising living standards 20-fold and rising to become the largest economy in the midst of the Cold War. With this newfound wealth, China began investing in a "new silk road", re-establishing trade routes that had dominated the ancient world. With the conclusion of the 20th century, China reclaimed its position as the leading world superpower (ahead of the United States). It controls half the world's largest economy in both nominal and purchasing-power-parity thanks to massive industrialization projects. Due to massive size and population, it is a leading nation in science and technological development, a powerful cultural force, and the world's foremost military power. The Chinese Empire serves as a permanent member of the United Nations Security Council as well as the leading member of the World Trade Organization and permanent president of the Greater East Asian Confederation. Geography With an area of 12,900,000 kilometers, the Chinese Empire is the second largest country covering about 10 percent of the world's total landmass. The coastal region is the most densely populated portions of the entire country as well as being the primary economic and cultural hubs of the country. The country has a single time zone to promote "civilizational unity". Politics The Chinese Empire is a Semi-Constitutional Monarchy and One-Party State. The nations constitution states that the government derives its power from Heaven and its representative the Emperor, and that it adheres to its principles to fulfill the mandate of heaven. Government The central government is split into five branches: * Legislative: The Imperial Assembly, and Imperial Council * Executive: The Emperor, The Chancellor, and the Cabinet * Judicial: The Supreme Imperial Court and Regional Courts * Control: The Imperial League for Discipline Inspection * Examination: The Dragon Examination (Dragon Party), The Imperial Public Examination (Legislature/District) The Chinese Empire is a one-party parliamentary semi-constitutional monarchy governed by the Dragon Party, being the institution of all executive, judicial, control, and examination branches within the country. The Dragon Party, whom form the Upper House, share legislative power with the elected lower house, the Imperial Assembly. The Imperial Assembly is formed of approved parties/organizations whose members have passed the Imperial Public Examination; the overwhelmingly predominant of these organizations are the Nationalists (Pragmatic Conservative) and Imperialists (Neoconservative), though many other smaller parties do exist. The Emperor of the Chinese Empire is the official Head of State and Commander-in-Chief of the country's military; he can declare war, dissolve the Imperial Assembly, and reserves the right to veto any resolution by any branch of the government. However in practice, the Chancellor serves as Head of State, exercising executive power alongside the General Secretary of the Dragon Party. According to the Constitution of the Chinese Empire, the Chancellor, through the Emperor, serves as the head of all diplomatic and foreign affairs of the country. The General Secretary of the Dragon Party serves as Head of Government and Leader of the Dragon Party and its Committees. The Imperial Parliament is the legislature of the government and is composed of an Upper House, the Imperial Council, and a lower house, the Imperial Assembly. The Imperial Council is the largest Upper House in the world with 285 seats; legally, only Dragon Party members can serve on the Council. The Imperial Council is in charge of all internal and foreign affairs; legislature and resolutions are resolved by a simple majority. It is chaired by the Chairman of the Imperial Court, whom serves as the fourth most powerful individual in the Chinese Empire. The Imperial Council often has the final say in politics and government due to their close connection with the Emperor. The Imperial Assembly is the largest elected house in the world with 2985 seats. Members are chosen by Mixed-Member Proportional Representation; as part of national law, members must pass the Imperial Public Examination to run for office. The Assembly is chaired by the Speaker of the Imperial Assembly whom holds little power elsewhere in the government. Legislature and resolutions are resolved with a two thirds majority. The Supreme Imperial Court is considered one of the most impartial and least corrupt courts in the world. Yet despite this impartiality, the Imperial Council reserves the right to overrule any case with their own resolution; thus many in Western Europe see it is an effective Kangaroo Court. The Imperial League for Discipline Inspection is the control branch of the government. Chaired by a member of the Dragon Party, it serves as tool for the party to maintain legitimacy by rooting out corrupt members. The League reserves the right to remove any government official, excluding the Chancellor and General Secretary, from their position. The Dragon Party of China serves as the ruling party of the Chinese Empire. Though historically fascist in the early years of Xuantong's rule, it has transitioned to a more moderate stance. The party occupies all leading positions in government, from province governors to the leaders of state-owned enterprises. The party's entrance exam serves as the modern version of the Imperial Examination and its members, fitting with Chinese tradition, are often respected scholars. Top leadership in the party however, is chosen at the discretion of the Emperor. Military The Imperial Forces of his majesty, the Emperor of China, are divided into five branches; the Ground Forces, Navy, Air Force, Rocket Forces and Airborne Troops. It is mandatory for all Chinese males 18-35 to serve in the Imperial Forces during times of war. The armed forces are headed by the Central Military Commission and are lead by the General of the Staff who heads the commission. The Chinese Empire, recruiting from both its territory and that of its protectorates, has the largest standing army at 4800000 active soldiers. The country has its own indigenous arms industry and produces all of its own weapons and has been the world's top arms supplier since 2005. The nation has a defense budget of 1.000 trillion, making it the largest in all of the world; this is supplemented by protectorate military taxes, bringing the budget up 1.150 trillion. Despite its massive army, the government has, in keeping with its traditional principles, avoided influencing territories outside of sphere; as a result, it lags behind the United States in military bases. Administrative Divisions China is split into 40 province-level administrative divisions, classified as 30 provinces, 9 municipalities, and a special administrative region. The 9 municipalities, Beijing, Nanjing, Xian, Luoyang, Shanghai, Tianjing Chongqing, Changchun, and Xianggang (Hong Kong) are the 9 most developed and prosperous cities in China, with an average GDP per capita twice fold that of the nation. Xi Lan (Sri Lanka) is the special administrative region of China. According to the Basic Law of Xi Lan (Sri Lanka), the SAR reserves its right to an independent government, though China retains full control of its foreign policy and reserves the right to construct military bases on the island. Alongside the 40 province-level administrative divisions, their exists Chinese territories. Composed of islands in the pacific, these territories are directly governed by the Imperial Cabinet. Protectorates The Chinese Empire has 4 Imperial Protectorates: The Koreo-Japanese Empire, the Majapahit Empire, the Rattanakosin Empire, and the Ganap Fillipino Empire. These sovereign nations all agreed to their protectorate status following their loss as allies/puppets of Japan in the Second Sino-Japanese War. China controls the territories through the Greater East Asian Confederation and a shared one-party state. Demographics Languages The Chinese Empire has a large collection of languages that are spoken across the Empire. Mandarin and Cantonese are the official languages and are spoken and understood by the vast majority of citizens; these two languages serve as the primary working languages across the Empire. Cantonese is especially popular because of the join agreement across the Great East Asian Confederation for it to serve as a unifying language. Ethnic groups The Chinese Empire is a very ethnically diverse nation. Because of the Greater East Asian joint Hukou system, the country is home to Japanese, Koreans, Malaysians, Indonesians, Fillipinos alongside the majority Han Chinese. In addition, the WW2 Jewish refugee and the Talent Attraction programs have resulted in a significant Jewish and German minority, the majority of whom live in Tuna Tuva, an artificially-greened Mongolia and the disputed territory of Arunachal Pradesh. Healthcare Healthcare in China is provided by both the state and private enterprise. The state provides basic healthcare through a single payer system and its constitution states that all citizens reserve the right to receive this free healthcare. However, there also exists a private industry that provides what are considered "non-essential heallthcare services"; in addition, these organizations are also encouraged by the government to compete against the government system for basic services to improve quality and decrease costs. Education Primary and Secondary Education in China is provided both through charter and private schools. The schools are free to teach as they please but their students must pass the Yearly Standardized Exam run by the central government's control branch; for this reason schools employ a tiered education philosophy--students are placed in either Applied, Academic, or Enriched courses based on their understanding. Charter and private schools that fail the exam are not allowed to serve as centers of education; private enrichment courses however, are given minimal regulation and are excessively promoted by the government with tax credits; the government policy is, in contrast to the western no-child left behind policy, a no potential left untapped policy--they prioritize enrichment programs that create future industry leaders. It is mandatory for students to finish secondary school. Tertiary education is provided by both private and public universities. The top universities, as a result of the glorious capital program, are the state-run universities of China's four historic capitals: The Beijing Law University, the Nanjing Institute of Technology, the Xi'an Medical Academy, and the Luoyang School of Finance. Foreign Relations The Chinese Empire has, throughout its return to prominence, established close alliances with many influential states. The closest of these allies are states that have either helped China or earned the Chinese people's respect; in the case of Germany, it is both. German Empire The Chinese Empire has always had a close relationship in the German Empire. In the fore-running days, during the Japanese domination of Asia, the Germans refused to pull their advisors at the Japanese demand. In fact, the Germans would be the first to recognize Qing China as the legitimate party in the Chinese Civil War, transferring their advisers to the Qing. The Chinese did eventually choose to join the allies and were essential in pushing back the German Reich, but even in spite of this, the two nation's relations remained well, with German POWs subject to some of the best conditions throughout the war. Then, in the aftermath of WW2, when China, as one of the major powers responsible for the defeat of the Axis Powers, met in Berlin to redraw Europe, chose to defend German interests, securing the Sunterland and Anschluss, and arguing against major compensation for Poland; the Chinese debated that if the Chinese contribution in WW1 earned them nothing on the table, the Polish, with their quick loss in WW2, should be grateful of any little compensation they received. Furthermore, the Chinese would, in their occupied zone, reinstall the Kaiser and later negotiate the merging of South and West Germany into the constitutional monarchy, the German Empire. They would continue, throughout the cold war, to press for German reunification. As of the present, the Chinese and Germans have continued bolstering their relationship. They signed a free trade and technology agreement; their companies have major investments in each other and their universities have worked together to make major advances in many industries. In addition, they are both part of the Continental Center Treaty Organization that promotes joint economic and military development between the member states; their militaries, have agreed to sign joint development programs and often conduct military exercises together. Israeli-Palestinian Kingdom The Israeli-Palestinian Kingdom's close relationship with the Chinese Empire began during WW2 when the then state of Manchuria accepted many Jewish Refugees, offering them free lands in Mongolia and Tana Tuva. These regions would result in the build up of a sizable Jewish population that would later be key to the re-population of the Jewish people. Then, during the Six-Days War, China intervened, they managed to end Middle Eastern hostilities with Israel as well as Jewish-Palestinian tensions. In the aftermath, the new Federation, the United Kingdom of Israel and Palestine, was sent on a prosperous future with control of the Suez Canal, access to massive amounts of oil in addition to a strong certainty of peace. This has translated to an alliance of both respect and mutual benefit; in 1991, they signed the Continental Center Treaty Organization.